Sonic and the Black Knight: The Extended tale
by ProtomanV
Summary: This in a AU Version of SATBK with added Sonic characters and contains elements/weapons/characters from: Dissidia Final Fantasy, Skyrim, Kingdom Hearts, MLP: FIM, Bleach, Inuyasha, Zelda: TP, Assassin's Creed series *If you are unfamiliar with any of the concepts/characters/weapons/powers please use Google.
1. Intro

**Note: This Crossover is OC-Centric. Please do not read if you dislike OCs.**

_ In the beginning there were two other nations that bordered Tintagel, Equestria and ?. Cryptides, and fairytale creatures lived among the people instead of in hiding. After the fall of the demonic Black Knight and Merlina the Sorceress, peace was once again restored to Tintagel and the true King Arthur arose to power._

_ Meanwhile in Equestria. the chaotic Discord awoke from his stone slumber and reeked havoc. But luckily six humanoid ponies combined with the six Elements of Harmony once again trapped Discord in stone._

_ ? had its own share of problems that changed a once peaceful land into war zone caused by several events in the past. Not much is know about why it started, and who where fighting. Whatever did happened, ?had changed for the worst and was renamed Palamecia._

_ There are two other locations: Skyrim, and an water-locked island. They lied east of ?, Equestria and Tintagel but not much is know about them. They too suffered from many wars. All possible communication, including trade, suddenly stopped._

_ After the arrive of the new King Arthur - Princess Celestia with her sister, Princess Luna, and Emperor Mateus of Palamecia came to Camelot Castle during a feast in his honor. Later during the party Emperor Mateus proposed an anti-Chivalry campaign was needed since it was Chivalry that brought about the rise of the Black Night. Everyone was shocked by his remark, and could not believe what he said. He also stated the campaign has already begun in his nation, those who refused to give up being a knight were killed on sight to make an example of. Many had died, the few who gave up being a knight were given riches and gained nobility._

_ The Emperor was banished and was never allowed to step foot in Tintagel ever again. Thus making Palamecia an enemy._

**Palamecia**

In a small castle town, four miles from the border that was connected to Tintagel, countless soldiers were preparing the deploy on a mission. The Crusaders, a small group created by Emperor Matues to counter the Knights of the Round Table and are commanders of Palamecia's army. They were to kill anyone or anything that was aligned with Chivalry at any cost.

"Its time, my fellow Crusaders. The era of Chivalry is at an end and we shall be the ones that will bring the order to its knees." A dark, metallic, grey anamorphic cat with dark yellow eyes said as he finished polishing his shiny silver, straight-back katana with a round tsuba (gaurd).

"Took you long enough, Zephyrus. It is the way for the Crusaders to reform and bring light to this world." A red anamorphic hedgehog with blue eyes said as he shook his head.

"We reform with destruction and from the ashes arise-" A midnight blue hedgehog with frosty blue eyes said hasting to finish his sentence.

"What troubles you, brother Noctis?" Zephyrus asked, getting up for his seat and walking over to him.

"Nothing troubles me, Zephyrus, but are we doing the right thing?"

"We must not question the Emperor and why we, The Crusaders of Palamecia, where created. He knows the only true path to peace, and we ensure his ideals become reality. We are his sword, that strikes all that is injustice, and the shield that protects him."

"Do you even know what we are getting into?"

"Getting into? We are already at war, the rebels think the Emperor is a tyrannical ruler but he is not. His way is the TRUE only way, one day the world shall be his then there will be peace."

"This war was started by the knights and the order they follow. The Emperor ordered us to take them out." The red hedgehog said.

"Warrior is right Noctis, the war will end with us victorious." Zephyrus turned his attention to the window, looking at slowly descending sunset

"Preemptive strike at night?" Noctis walked over to the window that Zephyrus was looking out.

"No, recovery, we are order to save the conspirators who want the new King Arthur's head."

"Lets not keep them waiting."

Warrior and Zephyrus started walking out the room as Noctis drew a sharpened longsword from hammer space. He held the longsword, with both hands, in front of his face; then gently placed his head on the center of the sword. Noctis closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them with a fiery glare.

He turned toward the window then ran and jumped out, performing a leap of faith onto the courtyard. The soldiers watched him quickly descended into a haystack, no one doubted Noctis' leaps of faith. It was like he was blessed by the gods with eternal luck. He stepped of the haystack and brushed himself off.

"Quite the display, Noctis. Surely with your abilities, we will make short work of those who oppose the Emperor." Warrior said still amazed by Noctis.

"Its nothing more than a gift," Noctis replied as he scanned to courtyard. "Is this all the men who are journeying with us?"

"Yes, two hundred and forty-five men ready and able."

"Alright. We are going on a retrieval quest. All those who cannot keep up will be left behind. Now lets get moving."

They started making the journey to Camelot Castle, home of the legendary Knights of the Round Table who were lead by King Arthur (Sonic the Hedgehog). They knew it wouldn't be an easy task, just getting in will mostly likely prove to be difficult. But everyone was confident they would be victorious as long as Noctis, The Lightning Count, was on their side. What Noctis didn't tell them, he was a bit nervous about facing the Knights of the Round table.

"Hey, Noctis, are you ok?" A soldier walking beside him asked.

"Yea, Im alright, trying to focus on the mission ahead of us."

"Who or what are we retrieving?"

"The conspirators in Tintagel. They are our allies in the war to come."

"What about the rebels? What if the Conspirators join them-"

"Then they too will feel our fury."

"Noctis, The famous Lightning Count, with your skills we have nothing to be afraid of."

"All I am is a regular soldier just like you."

"A regular soldier like me couldn't do half the stuff you do."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes, but I haven't had any luck so far."

"Then keep trying."

"No, I cant. You move faster than the gale, and can fire lightning from your hands. I could only dream of doing that."

"Im nothing special."

"The Emperor thinks other wise, that is why you are his best soldier. I bet you could match Sir Lancelot blow per blow, possibly even defeat him!"

"We will find out now wont we?"

"Yes, we will, I bet The Lightning Count will lose his head if you keep filling him with such nonsense." Zephyrus commented butting in.

"You are just jealous that Noctis was chosen instead of you!" The soldier felt offended by Zephyrus' remark.

"I should slay you right where you stand for talking back to your superior! Since this mission is important to Emperor Matues of Palamecia, I wont but if you do it again - You. Are. DEAD! Do I make myself clear!"

"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir!"

"Calm down, give the soldier a break." Noctis shook his head.

"I will give him a break when he's in his grave!" Zephyrus glared at the Noctis.

"If you don't calm yourself, Zephyrus the Swift Striker will met his end sooner than he needs to."

"Are you implying that I am going to die by your hands?"

"Nooo, not by my hands but the Round Table's."

"Tch, they could never slay me!"

"Now aren't you so full of yourself?"

"I am not. My skills are superior to those knights."

"Then bring home a victory for the Crusader of Palamecia."

"I shall and when I do, you have to kneel before and acknowledge me as the superior Crusader."

"If they don't slay you."

"They wont have the chance nor the honor to slay me in combat."

"We will just see."


	2. The Enemy Savior

Within an hour they reached the border, the soldiers had abandoned their armor and dressed in traveling attire to avoid suspension. They continued walking but as planned Noctis ran ahead of the group. He was running faster than the speeding gale, passing through small camp sites along the way to Camelot Castle. He slowed down and stopped when the draw-bridge came into view. Also noticing it was heavily guarded by three members of the Round Table: Sir Lancelot (Shadow the Hedgehog), Sir Lamorak (Jet the Hawk), and Sir Galahad (Silver the Hedgehog). Noctis calmly started a walking toward the bridge at an easy pace. The knights did not say anything to him as he passed them but noticed Sir Lancelot was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

When Noctis stepped on the other side of the bridge, Sir Lancelot slightly nodded at Sir Lamorak. He nodded back and began following him. Noctis aimlessly wondered around Camelot Castle, this was the first time he had been to such a location. He stopped at random stores around the market, a few times, each time he saw Sir Lamorak out of the corner of his eye.

"I will never forget what my uncle once told me, its rude to follow someone for no reason." Noctis said as if he talking to himself but was directing his comment toward Sir Lamorak.

"I have every reason to be following an enemy." Sir Lamorak said as he stepped forward.

"I am just a traveler from Skyrim, wanting the see the wonders of the world."

"We know of your plan."

"Plan? So you know I want to get married and have kids one day?"

"You're Noctis, the Lightning Count and leader of the Crusaders of Palamecia."

"I believe you are mistaken, I am Aeigus from Skyrim, a traveler and seeker of wonders. I've heard of Camelot Castle from my uncle many times, so I decided to make the journey and here I am."

"Surrender now and your end shall be painless."

"But I have done nothing wrong to you or anyone."

"Remember, we gave you a chance."

"We?"

From Noctis' right side, Dame Percival (Blaze) and Sir Gawain (Knuckles) walked up to him. He was surrounded, and running would only incriminate him. Instead he calmly continued looking at the fruit vendor's selection. As Noctis reached for an apple he felt the tip of Percival's rapier on his cheek.

_"I'm definitely in difficult position, one wrong move and its curtains for me." _Noctis thought to himself.

"_Maybe he isn't the Lightning Count. Surely if he was, his sword would've already been drawn_." Percival thought to herself as she withdrew her rapier. "We deeply apologies. You are not the man, we were searching for."

"Its quite alright, it has been happening to me a lot lately. I just happen to look like him." Noctis said as he turned his head toward Percival and gave her a little smile.

"But Percival, this hedgehog is clearly Noctis." Lamorak said, reaching for his weapon.

"No, we shall not accuse or harm this innocent civilian for crimes he did not commit such is the way of our order."

"...You are right my sister."

"Please excuse us, we have to continue looking for him."

Lamorak, Gawain, and Percival walked away in the same direction. Noctis heavily exhaled feeling a bit relieved that they bought his lie. He grabbed the apple and handed the vendor some money then continued walking through the empty streets of Camelot Castle.

_"So that was Percival's rapier, Laevatein. I heard they had sacred weapons, but I figured it was a rumor. That must mean, Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot also wield sacred weaponry. The situation just got real. For now, I need to find our allies and quickly to." _Noctis thought to himself while taking a bite out of his apple.

"Help me!" A female voice cried out from a nearby alley.

Noctis quickly ran toward her cry and silently approached the alley.

"Quiet wench! No one is going to come to save you," Replied a male voice as he tore up her clothes to revel her under garments. "Surely men will pay handsomely for such lady like yourself, after I have a some fun."

"No!"

"I said quiet you wench!" The man raised up his hand ready to slap her.

"Looks like I have to teach you some manners on how to treat a lady." Noctis said as he grabbed the man's arm to stop him.

"Who the hell are you, her knight-"

Noctis quickly became enraged then in a blink of an eye, drew the man's dagger and sliced off the man's hand. The man wanted to scream but before he could, Noctis had stabbed him in the throat and left the dagger in his neck. The Lightning Count turned his head and saw ten more men, who looked displeased by the sight of their boss on the ground. The first man charged at Noctis with his fists up and threw a punch as he got closer. Noctis swiftly turned around with side kick to the man's face, knocking him into the wall. The second man drew his dagger and ran straight from him. Noctis ran forward and when he got close enough, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Then rolled across his back while simultaneously grabbing the man's arm, forcing him stab himself in the neck in one fluid motion.

The other men slowly started stepping forward toward him as he glared at them from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around and slang a bolt of lighting at them before they could charge.

"Are you OK?" Noctis asked as he walked over to the shaking girl.

"Y-yes.." She replied while holding herself with hood covering her face.

"Im sorry those men tried to do something like that to you."

"Why would men try to force themselves onto women like that?"

"I don't know why they would do such horrible deeds to a women. But its not right."

"If only common men were more like you.."

"I don't know about that. And judging by your attire, a priestess I presume?"

"I am."

"Well we should get you home, do you have a house nearby?"

"My sister's home. Its not to far from here, just down the lane on the left."

"Alright Priestess." Noctis gently picked her up and walked out the alley.

The priestess quietly laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and into his eyes as he carried her. Percival, Lamorak and Galahad had watched the fight from a rooftop. Lamorak wanted to confront Noctis but Percival stopped him by hold out her arm in front of him. Lamorak became angered a bit because she was letting him for his noble actions to protect the damsel-in-distress.

When Noctis and the priestess came closer to their destination, he saw a dark orange, female, Echinda was waiting outside the door. She immediately glared at him when he came into view. Every second, her glare got colder and colder. He approached the house calmly and put the priestess down onto her feet. The female Echinda pulled her away from him and stared him down with her purple eyes. He didn't want to cause any unneeded conflict with a civilian, instead took a few steps back then turned around.

"Thank you for saving me." The priestess said just as Noctis turned around.

"Thank him for what?" The female Echinda said as glanced at her sister.

"A gang of men were about to defile me and he came to my rescue."

"So he just happened to be around when the men came onto you, sounds like he must've staged the entire thing to win you over!"

"No, sister, he couldn't have. He slew all the men, and brought me home."

"Any professional low-life could of done something. Now this man knows where we live at and will come back with more men to force both of us to open our legs!"

"No, you're wrong, Shade. Hes not like that-"

"This is not up for argument right now! And YOU! Stay away from my sister and if I ever catch you around her, I will beat the shit out of you!"

"You are right, I am a low-life but not a defiler. I am a soldier, and all I know how to do fight. I saved her because no woman should be forced to do something like that unless she does on her free will." Noctis said, correcting Shade.

"What is your name kind sir?" The priestess asked as she pulled away from Shade's grip.

"I have numerous: Soldier, Hero, Ace, Monster, Freak. You have to be more pacific."

"Anything..just so I can call my savior by a name."

"You may call me by my real name, Noctis."

"I am Tikal, head-priestess of Camelot Castle's chapel. I saw your face, now, you make look upon mine." Tikal removed her hood.

"As you wish." Noctis turned around to face Tikal and saw that she was a peach-orange female Echinda and his eyes meet her cobalt blue colored eyes

"Oh Noctis, don't look at me like that." Tikal blushes a little.

"I can see you were given the gift of beauty."

"How about you come join us for some tea?"

"I wish I could, but I can not. Im sorry but there are some important business I must attend to."

"Oh.. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, you will," Noctis pulled out a small golden chest from hammer space and walked over to Tikal. "How else will I ever get this back?"

"What is it?"  
"Its something that I found while I lived in Skyrim, back when I was a kid. Hold on to it for me."

"I shall."

"Piece of advice, leave Camelot. Whats about to happen might get ugly and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you for warning us."

"I hate to see the innocent getting hurt for something they weren't involved in." Noctis quickly turned and ran over into the dark streets of Camelot to continue his search.

"Are you crazy Tikal? Do you even know who that man is?" Shade asked.

"I do, he's Noctis. The Lightning Count and Leader of the Crusaders of Palamecia, an enemy of Tintagel."

"And you're still willing to show him compassion?"

"They hate his name, not who he is. An evil man wouldn't have saved me nor warned us and I saw no evil when our eyes met.  
"You believe that there is still some good left in him? That's nonsense, the man is a killer."

"I believe there is good within his heart. And what of you?"

"Don't you dare."

"Sister, you are no different from him. When you were a member of the Dark Brotherhood, I sensed there was goodness within your heart. Why should you be the one to judge others after everything you did?"

"I shouldn't.. I hate it when your right, Tikal. What whats in the small chest?"

"I don't know lets see," Tikal opened the chest and saw a pink crystal floating inside. "Oh my."

"How did he get his hands on that?"

"What is it?"

"Some kind of powerful gem. We will figure it out another time. For now, lets get inside."

"Just give me a moment to do something." Tikal put her hands together a summoned a powerful barrier that covered the house.

"Good thinking, Tikal!"

"Now we can go inside."

They both migrated inside, waiting and watching to see what was about the transpire.


End file.
